Male Watcher's Day
by bahjcb
Summary: January 8th is a special day! Derek Morgan may not like it, but Penelope Garcia certainly does.


_Just a side note, this story turned out way different that when I first started writing it! I kinda like it better though._

**

* * *

**Hey, Girl! 

Just a little note from a sister-in-law with way too much time on her hands. Since Charlie got back from Iraq he wants to try and make up for all the time he missed with Kylie. That means he's not letting me do anything. To fill up all my extra time I've decide to celebrate a new holiday everyday—Charlie missed a lot of holidays so we're making up for it anyway.

So, why I'm emailing is that January 8th is Male Watcher's Day. As Star says, you do have that wonderful piece of chocolate goodness to look at, so I thought you'd want to celebrate with us. Star and Gaby already have plans that I don't want to know anything about.

I hope you enjoy the holiday!

Love, Casey

**

* * *

**Derek Morgan was just slightly creeped out. Everywhere he went there were women staring at him. While normally this didn't bother him, each one gave him an appraising stare—like he was a piece of beef steak they couldn't wait to devour. 

Not all women left it at that. By noon, Derek had lost count of the number of times he was smacked or pinched on the rear, whistled at, or propositioned. And that was just the single women!

The married women, and one who was obviously pregnant, gave Derek smoldering stares and bold winks. Age didn't seem to matter either. In all honesty, Derek found it kind of disturbing when a woman old enough to be his grandmother tried to pick him up.

It didn't help any that every time he saw J.J. or Emily they would start to giggle.

Derek had tried asking Reid, but the younger agent assured him that he didn't know what was going on and that he hadn't noticed anything different. He gave Reid a stern stare didn't crack him, but Derek wasn't exactly sure he believed his friend.

Deciding he needed some normalcy, Derek left his work and snuck up to Garcia's office.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, handsome." Spinning in her chair around, Penelope gave him a wide smile. "What can I do for you, sexy?"

Grabbing a spare chair, Derek sat down next to her.

"Penelope, have you noticed anything…odd today?"

"What do you mean, sweetness?"

Rubbing a hand over his head, Derek shrugged.

"Women have been…well, flirting with me all day."

Penelope burst into laughter. "How is that different than any other day?"

"Baby girl, this is serious!"

Penelope tried to control her laughter, but she was having a hard time.

Seeing that she wasn't understanding his problem, Derek started trying to better explain.

"Pen, Agent White pinched my rear and asked me if I wanted to 'find somewhere dark and lonely.'"

Penelope just laughed harder.

"She's old enough to be my mother!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Penelope said between bouts of laughter.

"Do you know what's going on or not, Garcia?"

Getting control of her laughter, Penelope shook her head. "Sorry, gorgeous. Maybe your uncontrollable animal magnetism was finally too much for the women of Quantico."

Sitting back in his chair, Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, baby girl. You've been a big help."

"What do you want me to say, handsome? That I bribed every woman at Quantico to flirt with you till it drove you crazy?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Derek protested. "Though, maybe I should have the water analyzed."

"That's it, sexy," Penelope replied with a roll of her eyes as she went back to work. "There's something in the water."

Getting fed up with her teasing, Derek snapped, "Well, if it's not the water, what's wrong with all the women here?"

Not liking his tone, Penelope turned and snapped back, "Maybe they're just tired of you flirting with everything in a skirt but never meaning it! Maybe they've decided to give you a piece of your own medicine! And maybe you're just an idiot who can't see what's right in front of you!"

Derek wondered how with any other woman that telling off would have raised his hackles but with Penelope it turned him on. Not thinking, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely.

Stunned, Penelope did nothing. Getting her bearings back, she pulled back and slapped him—hard.

Cupping his throbbing cheek, Derek shouted, "What was that for?"

"For not meaning it!" Penelope yelled back.

"What do you mean 'not meaning it'? Of course I meant it! I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't!"

"You flirt with me and don't mean it, Derek Morgan!"

"Yeah, well, I'm an idiot!"

At this, Penelope surprised them both by bursting into tears. Hating to see her cry, Derek pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"It's alright, baby girl. I've got you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, but wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"No, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. It's _Male Watcher's Day_."

After kissing the top of her head, Derek replied, "Goddess, that doesn't make sense."

"J.J. and Emily agreed to help me. I also used blackmail."

Cuddling her warm body closer to his, Derek thought about what Penelope had just admitted to. Deciding to get her back, just a bit, he said as coolly as he could possibly could, "I didn't enjoy being treated like an object."

Penelope pulled out of his embrace and nodded. She didn't bother looking up.

"You need to fix this."

"They won't do anything tomorrow," she assured him. "Tomorrow isn't Male Watcher's Day," Penelope added, hoping to add a bit of levity into the conversation.

"It's only three o'clock, Garcia. There is still a lot of Male Watcher's Day left."

Sighing, she finally looked up. "What do you want me to do, Derek?"

Leaning closer, Derek caressed her cheek. Dropping his forehead against Penelope's, he said, "Make me unavailable."

"You want me to help you sneak out?" Penelope asked, sure that he couldn't be saying what she wanted him to be saying.

Giving up on all pretense, Derek once again captured her lips with his.

"No, baby girl, I want to be yours."

Looping her arms around his shoulders, Penelope thought she should clarify one more time before giving into this happy dream.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, my chocolate Adonis."

After pulling out of another kiss, Derek added, "Let's celebrate Male Watcher's Day all alone next year, hum?"

"Sounds good," Penelope agreed before pulling him back down to her lips.


End file.
